tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen's Competitors
In King of the Railway, two locomotives, Novelty and Sans Pareil, can be seen competing against Stephen and a Horse and Cart during a race trial. It is a recreation of the Rainhill Trials in 1829, though Perseverance, a steam locomotive, and Cycloped, a horse-powered locomotive, also competed in the trials, they are not present in the flashback. Novelty Novelty *'Builders': John Ericsson and John Braithwaite *'Configuration': 0-2-2WT *'Built': 1829 *'Top speed': 28 mph Novelty was an early steam engine built by John Ericsson and John Braithwaite. With its unique design, it is now regarded as the very first tank engine. Bio In the flashback, Novelty completed against Stephen, Sans Pareil, and a horse-drawn cart in a race trial. Novelty was lighter and considerably faster than the other engines in the competition, with the exception of Stephen. Basis Novelty is based on the real Novelty locomotive, one of the engines that completed against Stephen's basis, Stephenson's Rocket in the Rainhill Trials in 1829. Two replicas exist today, one using parts from the original locomotive. Livery Novelty is painted orange with a blue running board, bufferbeams, and wheels. It has black pipes and inner workings. Appearances Television series Specials: * King of the Railway (not named; does not speak) Trivia * Novelty's boiler appears to be sightly larger than its basis. Gallery File:KingoftheRailway341.png File:KingoftheRailway34.png File:KingoftheRailway344.png|Stephen with his friends File:NoveltyReplica.jpg|Novelty replica Sans Pareil Sans Pareil *'Builders': Timothy Hackworth and William Hedley *'Configuration': 0-4-0 *'Built': 1829 *'Top speed': 16 mph Sans Pareil is an early steam engine built by Timothy Hackworth and William Hedley. Bio Stephen implied that Sans Pareil broke down during the trial run, thus allowing Stephen to win the race. Basis Sans Pareil is based on the real Sans Pareil locomotive. The original locomotive is on static display at the Shildon Locomotion Museum, and a working replica is preserved at the National Railway Museum. Livery Sans Pareil is painted light green, with yellow lining and yellow wheels. It also has a black funnel, water barrel, and running board. Appearances Television series Specials: * King of the Railway (not named; does not speak) Trivia * Sans Pareil is heavily modified compared to its basis; the driver operates from the rear of the engine in the flashback, standing beside the funnel, rather than on the front as was the case with the prototype. * In Stephen's flashback, Sans Pareil wasn't shown with siderods, appearing to be a 0-2-2 whereas the prototype was a 0-4-0. Gallery File:KingoftheRailway34.png File:KingoftheRailway344.png|Stephen with his friends File:SansPareilReplica.jpg|Sans Pareil replica File:OriginalSansPareil.jpg|The Original Sans Pareil preserved at Shildon The Horse and Cart The Horse and Cart The Horse and Railway Cart competed against Stephen, Novelty, and Sans Pareil during the trial. Stephen stated that horses and carts were used prior to steam engines. Basis A horse and cart did not compete against the real Stephenson's Rocket, Novelty, and Sans Pareil during the Rainhill Trials in 1829. However, Cycloped, an early horse-powered locomotive, did compete in the trials unsuccessfully. It was the only entry in the trials that did not rely on steam power, instead utilizing a treadmill that was kept moving by a horse mounted on top. Appearances Television series Specials: * King of the Railway (not named; does not speak) Gallery File:KingoftheRailway340.png File:KingoftheRailway341.png File:KingoftheRailway342.png External Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Novelty_(locomotive) * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sans_Pareil * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainhill_Trials Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Other railways Category:Tank engines Category:Real Engines Category:0-4-0 Category:0-2-2